Beautiful Gem The Remake
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: The remake of my best writen fanfics...Rouge is captured by Mephiles the dark and using her to lure Shadow. but what happens when Mephiles starts to see Rouge more then just bait. TOTAL SHADOUGE...2/1/13 ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Inroduction

**hey my lovly readers. Yes welcome to a re-write of the story "Beautiful Gem".**

**Bascly it's the same story but with some chapter tweaked and some chapter plots have been changed.**

**I'll leave the original up so those who are fammiliar will be able to know what's diffrent and what's the same.**

**So I'll shut my trap and let you decied if you like the new updated version or the original...**


	2. 1 Mistaken identity

*beep...beep*. a white bat lifts her left wrist up, the gesture looks likes she checking the time.

' Rouge here" she whispered. G.U.N agent Rouge the bat was sent to Eggman''s fortress to discover his next scheme. So far the female bat mange to get in. Rouge had no problems in the past when it came to Eggmas fortress. Most of the time it was to steal his chaos emerald and other little treasures for herself. Rouge has been know for her treasurer hunting skills.

"Agent Rouge, Eggman has gotten his hands on some dangerous equipment". the communicator reported " find out what it is and destroy it before any further progress got it"

Rouge shrugged her shoulders " don't have to tell me twice' she said

"good luck Agent Rouge". the communicator it's transmission. Rouge checked her surroundings before she made her move, suddenly a shadow cast along the left hall of the base. Looking at it it was a familiar shadow, one the bat knew to well.

"oh my' she chuckled " I wonder what he's doing her". she decided to follow the Shadow, after all if it was him she could ask him to back her up on her own mission. The shadow on the wall quickly fled down the hall. This made Rouge confused, why would her partner run away from her, she then giggled.

" what a big baby" she sighed " oh well better find him before any more damage is done". she unfolded her wings and levitated off the ground and gently floated down the hall to catch up with the shadow. after gliding for 5 minuets she found him with his back turn to her. landing she folded her wings back up and walked up to him.

" you know" she said " your starting to be a thorn in my side Shadow" she put her hands on her hips " care to tell me why G.U.N has sent you here?".

...Nothing... Shadow didn't respond to her. Rouge tapped her foot, the light in the hall was very dim not much you can use to see.

" Hey Shadow' Rouge call waving her hand " hello!'. Rouge then notice something wasn't right. The figure in front of her was Shadow but...his quills weren't the right color, instead of the bright red strikes against his black fur, the color was blue! and the fur was a lighter shade of black. Rouge drew back gasping, It wasn't Shadow. relizing her mistake she got in a fighting position ready to attack

" who are you?" she asked. The imposter turn, the way her turn it look like a marionet was controlling the body while the head hung low. then the figure starts to walk up to her, shuffling his body along the floor like a Zombie from a horror film. Rouge walked back until her back was against the wall. she kept her expression netrual not showing any fear as the shadow body approached her.

" I see" his voice hissed as he lifted his head looking her in the eyes. unlike Shadow his eyes were green, a green that was had to describe, like it was fading. the imposters hand went under Rouges chin forcing her to look up at him. " you are quite a lovely creature"

* * *

XP


	3. 2 Discovery

Shadow was right along Rouge's trail. He got a report about how rouge hasn't responded and was sent to go find her. The dark colored hedgehog growled,sometimes it felt like he had to put a leash on that bat just to keep her out of harms way. skating along the ground he manage to sneak past the security cameras.

Dr. Eggman sat in his chair as he monitored the giant computer screne, he typed away new plans on getting revenge on the hedgehogs that foiled him in the past. Suddenly behind him he can hear the ceiling get pounded and then pulled back opening it up like a can of sardines. Shadow leaped in the self made hole landing on his feet.

" for once use the door" Eggman said spinning around his chair facing his unwanted guest. Shadow walked up to the fat man a grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

" I have no times for games" shadow said " where is Rouge?". Eggman shrugged his shoulders, this made Shadow give a sharp jerk almost snapping the man's neck

" like I said doctor I have no time for games" the hedgehog growled, the way it sound it was very threatening even for Eggman.

"I don't have your girlfriend here" Eggman said prying his shirt out of the hedgehogs grasp" I didn't even know she was in here" he turned back to his computer and pulled up a window containing recorded video from today" he and shadow watched each footage, they came up to the video of Rouge sneaking in.

" well she's good to not let me notice" Eggman said, he typed on his keyboard getting all footage of rouge up on his screen. Shadow noticed something on one the videos

" Pause" Shadow said. Eggman paused the video, it was Rouge but with...Shadow?

"WHAT THE!" Eggman cried, Shadow studdied his look alike, but who was that.

" That's not me doctor" Shadow said " it's an imposter" with that said Shadow ran back to his hole and jumped out.

Eggman shook his head, he'll never understand Shadow. Suddenly of of the windows popped up shadows face was on it.

" oh before I forget" a loud explosion was heard behind him, Eggman's secret weapon hanger was blown up.

" NO!" Eggman cried slamming his hands on the desk " why you pesky hedgehog!". Shadow only smirked before ripping the security camera off the wall making the screen go blank, now he has to find out who this imposter is and why he taken Rouge?.

* * *

In brief words: Eggman, not threatening, comic relief ...Sorry Eggy!


	4. 3 Mephiles

Rouge eyes slowly opened up, she doesn't remember falling asleep. Her vision was blurry but soon clears, taking in her surroundings it appears to be a cave..no not a cave an old abandon building, she could tell by the structure and broken glass, along with patches of moss growing on parts of the building. She tried to move but found her arms suspended in the air chained up against the wall, and so was her legs.

With her sharp hearing she picked up the sound of foot steps coming to her, quickly she pretended to be unconscious until she got her info.

In the room the Shadow imposter walked in, walking over to a computer monitor. He presses a key making the screen lit up

" you can stop pretending Rouge the bat" he hissed. Rouge eyes fluttered open, how did he know her name, all she did now was yawn, the imposter turn to her.

" you are quiet something you know" he said slowly approaching her, he grabbed her muzzle into his hand studding her face almost pinching her cheeks together, he let go of her face " and yet such a beauty, no wonder Shadow has an interest in you". Rouge kept her cool, she was not going to let this imposter intimidate her.

" who are you?' she calmly asked. The imposter chuckled, it was very creepy but it was a chuckle

" I'm Mephiles silly girl" he said. Rouge saw him sink to the floor into a pile of ooze, trying to figure out where he is she felt his presences behind her, he grabbed her by the back of her hair making her yelp. he took in her sent, it was sweet like vanilla his muzzle near her ear

" if you cooperate then I won't have to kill you" he whispered. Rouge started to thrash among her chained position, Mephiles left her side and walked back to the computer screen

' you see my dear I'm more interested in your friend" he said pressing a key which opened up a window showing a picture of Shadow and all his information next to his pic. Rouge snickered

" and you think I'm the perfect bait" she smiled " sorry Mephy but you just nabbed the wrong girl". Mephiles turn to her

" Nabbed?" he asked He turned around facing her " if I recalled it was you who followed me like a lost puppy" he taped his fingers on the desk. Rouge had to think of a quick comeback, true she did let him get her but it wasn't her fault.

"sorry for mistaken you for some one else" she said. Mephiles raised and eyebrow, this interested him.

' tell me my dear what is Shadow to you?" he asked. Rouge kept her mouth how dare he try to invade her personal life and Shadow is nothing more then a partner for G.U.N, the dark figure approached her again this time he lifted her head up with his finger

" oh I see" he said " trying to protect him" he rubbed he thumb across her lips " think your very clever" his thumb continued to trace her lips, Mephiles couldn't take his eyes off of her

" soft" he said in a lustful tone " such soft lips you have"Rouge quickly jerked her head back and proceed to bit his thumb but the Dark imposter took his hand way, he glared at her.

" your gonna wish you didn't do that" he said. Rouge glared back at him

" pervert? " she spatted. " these lips are off limits got it!". she then notice how Mephiles is mouth less " and besides you don't have a mouth". Suddenly across Mephiles's muzzle a boiling noise came and soon bubbles appeared as his muzzle split across, Rouge cringed at the sight as the bubbling and steam stopped, and just like that Mephiles had his own visible mouth. he licked his new lips his tongue a pale pink he has razor sharp teeth. he now formed a wicked grin.

"Any thing else you would like to tell me?"he asked. Rouge was now in deep trouble.

* * *

The whole Mephiles creating his own visible mouth has to be the best thing I've ever wrote...I think


	5. 4 The choice

Shadow skated along the forest of where he suspects Rouge might be. G.U.N had Shadow and Rouge's communicators also have a tracking system, Shadow leaped over some stumps, a few rocks and landed what appears to be a deserted temple. looking down at his wrist the signal was getting stronger. the hedgehog fought through the barrier of vines ripping them off, the beeping sound was getting louder and faster un till it was off the chart. Shadow looked at his communicator then at the spot the signal was reacting to.

in front of him was Rouge's communicator, who ever kidnapped her made sure to not have any one find her. Shadow picked up the communicator, he could tell it was her's.

"lost something?" a voice called, Shadow turned his head looking up to his left, standing on a ledge was Mephiles!, Shadow glared at his doppelganger, he had found the one who's been running around as him. the duplicate Hedgehog looked down " or should I say some one?"

" You" he hissed " your the one who been running around looking like me". Mephiles raised his eye brow, he then sighed

" for a moment there I though you actually remembered me". The demon started to melt into his puddle of ooz. Shadow kept his guard until he felt 2 hands grab hold of his head. the hedgehog stood still while Mephiles appeared behind him.

" I gladly renmind you who I am". he whispered he let go of Shadow. Suddenly a very high pitch sound came to the red and black hedgehog's ears, he fell to his knees trying to block out the sound but quickly he had memories of Soleanna, sonic and his friends, Princess Elise and Him, the day they met. Shadow was gasping for air, then got up on his feet.

" thanks for reminding me" he said " now what is it you want?". Mephiles drew a smile on his face.

" I though you never ask" he said appearing back on his ledge " you see Shadow it's simple, join me" he reach out his hand " join me and we'll take revenge on the humans, revenge on those who misjudge us" he looked down a d the black and red hedgehog " and those who betray you".

Shadow shook his head " Why bother, you know what my answer is. What good did it do to revive my memories?" he said turning. Mephiles not going to let Shadow walk away disappeared from his ledge and reappeared on level ground behind Shadow, he folded his arms.

" some how I knew you say that" he snapped his fingers, a purplish portal appeared next to him and out came Rouge, she was tied up against a purple misty poll with mist acting as the rope. Rouge fought against the force that was restraining her. Mephiles cupped his hand under her chin. " maybe you need some motivation" he said pinching Rouge's cheeks. as much as Rouge kept quiet she let out a small soft whimper when Mephiles grabbed her face, the whimper was loud enough for Shadow to pick up with his ears. Turning around he faced Rouge captured by that demon. Mephiles smiled now knowing he got Shadow's attention.

Shadow kept calm, true he did show some concern for her but she was his partner for G.U.N and nothing more...or is it?. thanks to Mephiles he remembered her saying something to him that change him and her.

_Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you, know that i will always remain by your side_. _Remember that._

her voice said in his memories. Those words touch him , she was truly his best friend.

Rouge continued to struggle in the purple mist, she wasn't going to go down with a fight. Mephiles let her go he walked in front of her blocking her view.

" you have a choice" he hissed " join me and she'll be set free". Shadow clenched his fist, he'll never join Mephiles but by refusing he'll put Rouge in danger. Mephiles turned to Rouge

" and if you refuse.." he chuckled " then again I wouldn't mind having her as my Queen". Rouge eyes widen but quickly went back to her calm state, she refuses to show fear.

" Tick..tock" Mephiles said while waving his finger like a metronome, Shadow shut his eyes he wouldn't give in. " Tick..tock" the demon continued in till he stopped waving his hand "time's up". Shadow opened his eyes, a portal created under the demons feet, he slowly sunk in his eyes never leaving the ultimate life form.

" I give you until tomorrow to make your choice, until then..au revoir" he bowed like he performed a part in a play, he slowly disappeared. Suddenly Rouge started to sink in her portal her arms were set free but she still couldn't get out. she fell on her stomach clawing at the earth

_**think I forgot about you didn't I **_Mephiles's voice echoed and Rouge tried to fight the portal. Shadow quickly slid over to her landing on his stomach he got a hold of her hand.

" Hang on Rouge' he said trying his best to pull her out, the portal was too strong even with Shadow's help she was still sinking, Shadow gasped as a giant crystallized hand came out of the portal behind Rouge and grabbed her ripping her out of the hedgehog's grasp.

_**Nice try **_Mephiles voice echoed as the portal closed once Rouge was pulled in.

" NO!" Shadow cried but he couldn't do anything, she was gone.

* * *

Ok here is where you might see some changes. in Dialog, errors now corrected and well yeah you get it


	6. 5 To break a gem

M Rated...Brace your selves

* * *

Her head was spinning, Rouge woke her head hurt a little but not to much, she heard a faint sound of music, it sounded like a pipe organ, but it was a recording the famous piece 'Toccata and Fugue' and it came from the clock radio on the bedside. Wait bed side?. looking down she was in a nice king size bed, with red sheets, quickly Rouge threw the red sheets off of her, her cat suit was in one piece and on her body, she sighed with relief.

" Relived are you?" a voice called sending chills down her spine. Rouge turn to her left to see Mephiles standing right next to her with a glass of water in his hand, he handed her the glass. Rouge not trusting him slapped the glass away, it hit the rug floor spilling water all over it. Mephiles turn from the spilled water over to Rouge, she kept her eyes on him. He chuckled that creepy chuckle, he folded his arms across his chest.

" It was only water' he sigh " must act like I'm gonna drug you". Rouge scooted away from him getting off the bed, but in a flash the demon was right in front of her pushing her back on the bed

" oh no" he said waving his finger " your not going any where". Rouge started to scoot way but Mephiles crawled onto the bed crawling on top of her pinning her down.

" hey" she said struggling " let me go you sicko". the music started to grow a little louder, Rouge continued to struggle, she tried to use her wings to protect her body but they were tied down by a purple mist that appeared out of nowhere. Last minuet thought her legs were in between his, she lifted up her right leg kneeing him where it hurts.

Letting out a grunt Mephiles let go and Rouge took the opportunity to get away. shoving him off she rolled off the other side of the bed she dashed for the door, opening the door she ran out.

she was shocking to find that the whole place was just another old abandon temple and yet the room she was in felt like a 5 star hotel suite. her wings were free from the purple bind and the bat took off into the air. She flew down the hall as fast as she could only to have two Mephiles's clones appear and grabbed her.

" Hey!' she cried" get your hands off me".

" they only obey me" Mephiles voice called from behind her, Rouge froze in terror, the demon was right behind her, his mouth inches from her ears " Got ya" he whispered.

...

Rouge was taken back to the bedroom only this time she looked lifeless, her eyes had no iris just a blank stare, Mephiles was watching her from the side then crawled onto the bed, he was now on top of her, he moved the bat's face making her look up at him, he smiled wickedly then started to give her butterfly kisses, two on each cheek then proceed to kiss her on the lips, forcing his tongue in her mouth exploring each bit. he drew back for air

" to bad you missed behave" he whispered, his eyes started to travel down to her heart shape breast plat, taking a firm grip he yanked the piece down revealing her breast, he started to fondle with them pinching each nipple, his thirst for her grew, he pulled more of the cat suit down further,and tore it off her body boots and gloves, Looking down he notice Rouge's panties, they were blue like her eye shadow, he chuckled

" nice color my dear" he lifted up his hand the white glove disintegrated from sight and reviled his hand with sharp crystal claws. with the sharp hand he cut off the panties. now Rouge was completely naked, Mephiles other hand got rid of it's glove, the hand appeared normal and he the started to kiss her body all over, he insert his 2 crystal fingers into her entrance while the other groped her breast, he continued to finger her inside then pulled them out, he looked at his wet fingers, he noticed blood

" someone a virgin" he said, he looked down at the body" or I should say was a virgin" he got bored with Rouge's lifeless stare. his crystal hand turn back into a normal hand, laying by her side he pretended to draw circles over her stomach while holding his head in his other hand "this is to easy, lets make it challenging" Snapping his fingers the spell over Rouge broke, she blinked before noticing she was naked, alert she turn to her right coming face to face with Mephiles. The demon hedgehog smiled

" Hello my lovely creature" he called her, Rouge, tried to back away but the demon got on top of her, the hands turned into his crystal ones, his fingers digging into her shoulders.

" what did you do to me you monster!" she screamed, she tried to get free or use her wings to cover her body but Mepiles learn from last time, he grabbed the back of her hair pulling hard.

" I haven't done anything to you" he leaned in to her ear " yet" he whispered and then started to laugh, Rouge felt his member enter her, She tried real hard to not scream or cry, Mephiles kept laughing and started to thrust in her slowly then faster, Rouge kept silent, she won't give in, she won't be weak.

Mephiles moan in rhythm to his thrusting, rouge kept silent, he watched her breast bounce to his trusting.

" you might think this is painful" he said " but deep down you want it to be pleasure...Give in and it will be enjoyable for the both of us". He gave another thrust. Rouge wince, she had her eyes shut not wanting to look at him, she couldn't do anything. Mephiles was enjoying watching her, watching her struggle, her expression says she's in pain but her face was turning red of the heat. He grinned and lean into her ear

" I want you to beg" he hissed " beg like the bitch you are". Rouge tried to ignore the pain, most females in this situation would be screaming but Rouge was brought up to be tough, she still wouldn't utter a sound , each time she kept silent the faster and harder Mephiles would ram into her also making the bed frame hit the wall.

" Beg me to stop" he whispered in her ear " or beg me to keep going" he chuckled. Rouge opened her mouth to speak

" Go..." she squeaked " Go to hell!" was all she could say at this point. Mephiles laughed at her attempt to be strong and rammed into her her harder , After a few more thrusting the demon came into her. Can't handle it any more Rouge gave out a ear shattering scream. the scream even shocked Mephiles. he took his member out of her and got off the bed. Rouge curled herself up. she wanted to die right then and their. Never she would imagine losing her virginity...No. Losing wasn't the word, stolen!. That monster has stolen her virginity.

The dark being entered the conjoined bathroom to clean himself off, then came out leaning on the door frame, he watched the bat from the foot of the bed, he chuckled. He walked over to the bed, Rouge was not facing him, he liked that, he got a good look at her naked back side, Her wings were release. He liked the way her back was sculpted down to her tail. he lifted up her hand and wiggled his fingers over her like a puppet master.

_**Sleep my lovely Gem you must be tired, you must reserve your beauty, for your now mine and mine alone!. **_He castes his spell over her. Rouge felt herself getting sleepy, she tried to fight off his spell but her eyes kept drooping until she was out. Mephiles watched her body rise in rhythm of sleeping, he took hold of the red blankets and pulled them over her body.

" I take my leave" he whispered into her ear"but I shall return latter" he took a step back and started to melt into the floor, he gave out diabolical laugh and it echoed after he disappeared. Rouge was to deep in her sleep to hear his laughed but she did cringed like she was having a horrible nightmare.

In the middle of the night purple mist creaked under the door, the mist went under the covers wrapping it's self around the bat's body, in a instance the mist turned into a night gown a halter top midnight blue nightgown, she could only hope some one will take her from this hell.

* * *

I...Got nothing to say...


	7. 6 Escape from the dark

Shadow hasn't givin up his search, he held a chaos emerald in his hand just incase he needed it. Knowing Mephiles he wouldn't stay in one place, so he had to think hard where would a Demon go? Hell? Shadow chuckled at his little joke but quickly shook away the thought, now wasn't the time to joke. he skated along the forest path

_Hang on Rouge_ he though to himself. He had to find her before something awful happens.

...

Rouge woke up feeling well rested, weird? how in the world did she get a good night sleep?, Then she remembered what happened to her last night. She hoped her horrible experience was just a bad nightmare and was back home at club Rouge when she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she realized it wasn't a dream, she was still in the same bedroom, she looked down to discover the nightgown, throwing the covers off she ran into the bathroom, to her horror she saw claw marks in her skin, shocked she covered mouth, feeling sick to her stomach she headed over to the toilet to vomit.

after vomiting she walked out still shaky from the experience, she noticed the room now had a table with food on it. she did not trust the food and took a seat on the bed, then a voice spoke to her making her jump, turning around Mephiles was in the door frame leaning on it

" had a nice sleep?" he asked. Rouge turned away, Mephiles suddenly appeared sitting next to her " you must be hungry" he said ". Rouge still kept silent not making any eye contact, but Mephiles wouldn't allow that he forced her to look at him. his other arm snaked around her waist.

" My beautiful gem" he spoke " you belong to me now".

" NO!" she shrieked pushing him away and jumping off the bed " I don't belong to any one' she growled, Mephiles go off the bed and backed her up to the wall.

" I claimed you as mine " he said " like it or not you are mine!". Rouge pushed him out of her way making a dash for the door, Mephiles smirked, she cant get to far.

Rouge continued running, she managed to escape the old building, she ran since her wings were weak, parts of her nightgown were getting ripped by the bushes and trees of the forest. Running was her only option, she ran until l she collapsed near a river. On her hands she collected her breath.

" are you done my Gem" Mephiles voice spoke making her get up and taking off again. How in the world was he able to find her so fast?. It freaked her out, not wanting to run into him. Mephiles was growing amuse with this game of cat and mouse.

.

Shadow was not far along, he remembered the old castle of Solleona and figured Mephiles would have Rouge held captive, He was going so fast on his hover shoes he missed a blue blur, slowing down he backtrack, finding the blue blur it was Rouge, what was she wearing, that didn't matter he found her, he stepped out from the bushes

" Rouge" he called. The bat's ear twitched turning around her face lit up to the one person she was glad to see.

" Shadow" she called walking over to him " get me out of here fast" she quickly said, Shadow smirked.

" don't tell me twice" he held out the yellow chaos emerald "Chaos Control" he called out and the two vanish, after they vanish Mephiles came out of the brush he was not happy, his gem was taken from him. The white in his eyes turned red while the color of his eyes turn to a brighter shade of green. He will get her back!.

* * *

Looks like Mephy is pissed!


	8. 7 GUN Head Quarters

A yellow bright light flashed, Shadow and Rouge stepped out from the light and ended up near the ware house in Soleanna city. Rouge fell to her knees holding her head in one of her hands. shadow looked down at her.

" you ok" he asked, Rouge pulled her self back up

" yeah I'm alright" she said " just a headache, give me some aspirin and I'll be alright". Suddenly Shadow's communicator started to beep, the hedgehog lifted his arm up

" yes" he answered

" Shadow were you able to find Agent Rouge?" the commanders voice called from the transmitter, Shadow looked at Rouge then back at his arm

" She's with me" Shadow replied.

"Good tell her to get her little butt back to headquarters ASAP" the commander orders and by the sound of his voice he was in a bad mood . Shadow turn to Rouge, he wasn't sure if she realy needed to get yelled at by the commander but it wasn't her fault. Shadow looked down at his arm ready to make up an excuse to not let her see him when the bat took hold of the hedgehog's arm

" This is Rouge" she reported " I'll be their in a minuet"

" good " the communicator then went off. Shadow yanked his arm back

" you sure you up to the commander to chew you out?" he asked, Rouge smiled

" don't worry hun, I can handle the commander no problem" she then hooked her arm around Shadow's " shall we get going". Shadow held up the Chaos emerald

" Chaos Control" he called out and the two flashed away.

...

Shadow could hear the commander's voice outside his office wall along with Rouge arguing right back, suddenly dead silence, Rouge came out of the office holding her head because of that headache.

" what did he say?' Shadow asked, Rouge looked up to him

" the same old" she said " but I did make him agree to give me a vacation" she rubbed her head " now where is that aspirin" she headed down the hall towards the infirmary. Shadow was gonna go his separate way when he felt the commander hand on his shoulder, he turn to his boss.

" don't take this the wrong way but can you keep a eye on her" he asked " I know Rouge is a tough lady but when we talked she wasn't herself ". Shadow stayed silent, he wasn't sure about babysitting the bat but then again with him around Mephiles can't harm her.

' how long?" he asked

' just until she's herself again, which won't be long" the commander spoke before saluting him, Shadow rolled the commander's hand off his shoulder

' fine" he agreed and went to visit rouge in the infirmary.

_the thing is Shadow_ The comander though to himself _ Your the only one that we can trust to keep her safe._

Rouge held a glass of water in one hand and took a sip. she had taken some aspirin and felt a little better she put her cup down on the table, she was startled by Shadow appearance from the door

" oh its you" she sighed, Shadow took a seat across from her at the two did say anything until Shadow brought up her nightgown

" did any one say anything about your dress?" he asked. Rouge blinked then looked down at her her outfit, she totally forgot about that

" oh' she blushed, " I don't know how it got on me since..." she stopped herself from speaking about that horrible scene from last night, Shadow raised a brow, something happened, Mephiles must of... he didn't want to think about it, he got up from the table

" Come on' he said " I was told to take you home, don't argue commander's orders" Rouge got up

" ok" she said, she didn't want to arguing, besides she didn't feel like going home by herself.

...

The two walked out to the parking lot and walked over to shadow's bike 'The Dark Rider' he called it. The hedgehog got on and started it up. He looked at the bat " it won't bite you" he joked, Rouge got on behind hind and held on to his waist as the hedgehog backed up and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

-_-...on the bright side The dark rider!


	9. 8 Not alone Rouge

Shadow and Rouge arrived at her house which is normal to shadow's shock. The hedgehog was expecting a mansion or heart shape furniture, when she invited him in but he was wrong. Rouge was silent, she couldn't find anything to say when the door closed behind Shadow she turn to him diving into his arms. The hedgehog blinked.

" Rouge" he called. Rouge couldn't keep the big girl act on any longer she broke down crying.

" I'm sorry" she cried " that monster, he...he" she choked up on her words. Shadow got a good idea what Mepihiles did to her her slowly wrapped his arms around her comforting her, deep down it hurt him to see his best friend like this, she must of been really scared and that demon, next time he saw Mephiles he will make him hugged him tighter more tears came out

" I don't know what to do" she confessed " I'm really scared right now, I don't want to be alone" she cried.

" your not alone Rouge" Shadow whispered, Rouge was surprised by her friend's tone of voice, never in her life she though the ultimate life form would be gentle, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" thanks Shadow" she said, the two realized how close they were and quickly let go and looked away, Rouge was blushing hard while Shadow had a little blush. The bat cleared her throat " Shadow do you mind staying" she asked. " for the night". she had a feeling he would refuse and her ears lowered down. Shadow could sense her sadness if he said no.

" I guess" he said. her ears perked up, she was surprised he would agree to stay. she walked over to the living room shadow followed behind her.

" The couch turns into a fold out bed" she started to head up stairs to her room" make yourself at home" she said. She stop and turned " oh and Shadow" she called. The hedgehog looked up at her

"yeah?" he asked

" thanks" she smiled sweetly at him and continued to climb the stairs. While Rouge was in her room to change, Shadow walked into the living room a, he looked at her flat screen TV and picked up the remote, sitting down on the couch he clicked the Tv on. nothing was realy on just some news, sports game, cops shows. he turned off the tv and lean back on the couch. Rouge entered the living room in black sweat pants and a red tank top, sh leaned on the door frame

" hey' she called. Shadow almost lost balance, she startled him, he looked up full alert. she smiled at his clumsiness " wanna watch a movie?" she asked " I have Quickflix" she said. Shadow nodded in a agreement.

" I'll make some popcorn' she headed into her kitchen. after a minuet and a half Rouge came in with the bowl of popcorn. She sat down on the couch and she took the remote and went to the Quickflix channel. after browsing they came upon a movie that was listed as action but instead it turned out to be boring, by the time the movie ended Shadow was already fast asleep.

Rouge chuckled to herself, Shadow was really cute when he slept, she got of the couch not disturbing him and took out a blanket from the closet, she put the blanket over the sleeping hedgehog and gave him a little peck on the cheek

" night Shadow" she whispered, she turned off the Tv and headed up to her room.

* * *

Mephiles: I like movies may I join?

Shadow and Rouge: NO!

Mephiles: *goes huddle in a corner and cries*

keep reading!


	10. 9 The Warning

Shadow found himself sitting in darkness, nothing by darkness, he waved his had over his face to see if his eyes were open, suddenly the darkness started to produce purple smoke.

_**think you can protect her**_ a dark familiar voice called to him

" Mephiles" he called out " what do you want". Shadow look all over to the demon so he can give him a piece of his mind. Instead he was met with laughter

" I want my Gem back" Mephiles said " or you can join me and I'll leave her alone"

" Stay away from Rouge" Shadow yelled

"Or what?" the demon hissed " your in no position to order me around" Mephiles appeared out of the purple smoke inches from Shadows face, Shadow tried to launch a fist at him but found him self frozen stiff. Mephiles circled around the hedgehog studying his every move " I claimed her as mine" he chuckled

" you bastard" Shadow cursed, Shadow felt a sharp claw under his chin, Mephiles looked into his eyes

" I can haunt both you and her" he said " do you really want that". Shadow could only shake his head no, the demon let him go, he started to walk away " tell you what I'll give her a month to be free, but the very next month I'll be back for her" he turned his head " oh by the way," he drew a sly grin " you and her will have a wonderful discovery, it'll be quite a surprise". He faded away, Shadow was release from his frozen state, the hedgehog fell to his knees, what did he mean by that. Mephiles's laughter filled the dark void, Shadow cupped his ears blocking out the sound.

...

Shadow bolted awake, sweat over his forehead, he wiped his forehead, looking at the digital clock on the DVD player it read 7:30. Shadow was about to go back to sleep when he heard the disturbing sound of vomiting from up stairs.

* * *

I'm now going to have a candy bar...Keep reading!


	11. 10 Shadow and Rouge go shopping

Rouge finished vomiting and was washing her face, she looked up in the mirror, she looks awful, why was she vomiting unless...Rouge shook her head, no way but..She though about grabbing one just in case, the problem she now face is getting passed Shadow, to her Shadow can be like a sensitive car alarm, she could fly out of the window but that would be rude.

The bat caught a sent of something good, was it breakfast?. No second though she walked out of the bathroom and tipped toed down the stairs, she peeked into the kitchen, in the kitchen on the table sat plates with eggs and bacon, toast and the carton of orange juice. In the center of the table was a hot pot of coffee. Rouge carefully approached the table looking over the food. she looked up at her kitchen sink, all the dishes were cleaned, even the ones she left in the sink days ago

" you should eat while it's hot" shadows voice called from behind her making her jump a little, she took her seat on one end of the table while Shadow sat at the other end, the bat poured her self a cup of coffee

" did you cook all of this?" she asked, Shadow poured himself a cup of OJ and took a sip, he turned a little red when she asked him about his skills.

" I learn from the ARK" he said. Rouge smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

" I never would of guess you would be a little cook" she teased " was it Maria who taught you?". This made Shadow spit out his orange juice, Rouge laughed at the reaction " my goodness" she took another sip of her coffee. The two ate in silence once they at their fill Shadow started to clear the table putting dishes in the sink, Rouge was impressed by this 'housemaid'. she took her last sip of coffee, she though about how she was going to tell her friend about going to the store she took in a breath.

"hey Shadow" she spoke, the hedgehogs ears perked up while he was doing the dishes

" Yeah" he replied not facing her.

" I'm got to go to the pharmacy for somethings". she said

" let me go with you" he said wiping off his hands. Rouge shrugged her shoulders

" ok let me just change and we'll be out soon" she got up from the table and proceed to her bathroom. Shadow was alone in the kitchen, he has a sneaky suspicion why Rouge would go to the store, especially after vomiting. He though about telling her about his dream but deiced not too. Telling her would scare her more and he didn't want to scare her.

...

Rouge was ready she was dressed in her formal catsuit and the two got on the dark rider. after some time they arrived at Wellgreens pharmacy. Rouge got off the bike

" it won't belong" she said, Shadow nodded as the bat entered the store. After a few minuets he decide to go in just to check on her, his suspicions were bothering him.

Entering the store he blended in by walking over to the men's care. he picked up some body wash

" Total man" it read, the hedgehog read the description on the back on the bottle when a familiar annoying voice startled him.

" hey Shadow buddy" the voice of a blue hedgehog spoke making Shadow drop the bottle, it was mobius's world famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic noticed the drop bottle and picked it up , let alone embarrassing Shadow more. Sonic looked at the bottle then at Shadow, he started to giggle

" you..use total man products" the hedgehog giggled

" Quiet faker" Shadow said, the black hedgehog wanted to punch the faker in the mouth. Sonic put the bottle on the shelf

' sorry dude but total man isn't you" Sonic said, how should Sonic know, this from a guy who screams like a little girl when splashed with water. Shadow was about to scold Sonic when Rouge spotted them.

" Sonic, Shadow?" she asked, in her basket she had tums, body washes, Tampons and something else that caught shadow's eye but didn't say anything. Sonic scratched the back of his head

" Hi Rouge" he said " I was telling Shadow here that Total man isn't the right body wash for him" now Shadow's face was lit with embarrassment, Rouge looked up at Shadow then back at Sonic.

" I'll be waiting out side" Shadow squeaked and quickly walked out of the store leaving Sonic confused as well as Rouge.

" So whats up with you and Shadow?" the blue hero asked with a sly look. Rouge shook her head.

" nothing blue boy" she snapped. She glanced over at the shelf with the men's wash and grabbed the 'total man' and put it in her basket.

After paying she met with Shadow and they quickly took off on the bike wanting to forget their awkward shopping trip.

* * *

Can you spot the puns?...oh chocolate why have you betrayed me!

(due to a very small sweet tooth any piece of chocolate that I eat it'll feel like I've eaten way too much)...Must have a cup of milk when I eat chocolate!


	12. 11 All is revealed

Shadow dropped Rouge off at her home,He had some paperwork at G.U.N to fill out, plus he knows Rouge doesn't want to be watched like a little child.

" drop by when you done" she winked " maybe we'll watch another movie". shadow shook his head in agreement

" I'll think about that' he jokes and started up his bike.

" oh Shadow before I forget" she dug into her bag of bought items and pulled out the men's body wash ' total man'. Shadow blushed with embarrassment. The bat giggled

" you never know" she said. Shadow quickly put the body wash in his saddle bag and took off super quick with Rouge waving. Once gone the bat walked into her house and ran into her bathroom. She put the bag on the counter and took out the item she was hiding from the hedgehog, looking at it she started to tremble but took a deep breath.

' calm down Rouge' she thought to herself 'just get it over with' as she started to open out the box of the item.

...

Mean while Shadow was in his office filling out paperwork after paperwork,his mind jumping from Rouge to Mephiles, speaking of him he just happened to pick the worst time to be in his mind.

_**you think it was wise to leave my gem alone?**_ the demon's voice called. Shadow sighed

_" what do you want now?" he asked. he felt a cold chill run up his spine. Mephiles appeared in his mind grinning that stupid grin_

_"nothing just checking on things" the demon looked at his hand. Shadow turn to the demon_

_" why do you call her gem?"he asked. Mephiles held out his hand, purple mist drew in to his palm and turned into a nice white gemstone. Mephiles turn to Shadow_

_"you see she's like this gem here' his other hand started to caress the stone with his finger " beautiful, strong and" his finger soon turned into his crystal claw and scratching the nail along the stone causing it to break " breakable and yet still has it's beauty" the fake gem disappeared in thin air. Mephiles bowed in away he performed a show "until we meet again, that is when I come to claim her" the demon melted away with his laughter echoing in the hedgehogs mind._

...

Shadow was brought back to his surroundings. the office, paper works pens his computer. Shadow wiped the sweat from his head. and a good thing too, his shift was almost over. he finished up his last bits of paperwork and had it all stack neatly in a folder and placed in the 'finished' bin.

...

After clocking out Shadow decided to ride his bike for a little bit more, he rode in down streets he knew and streets he didn't know. He came up to his apartment and decided to hang out there before going to check up on her.

...

Rouge was sitting on the bathroom floor in total shock, her worst fear was confirmed, in her hand was a pregnancy test she bought and it read positive.

* * *

Oh SNAP!


	13. 12 Horror movie awkwardness

That night to get things off her mind Rouge decided to watch a horror movie. She was dressed in red shorts with a over size grey tee. It was a old Vhs copy called " The Morpher". The story appears to be about a strange science experiment that went wrong and created a psychopath that can change int any shape or form and kills it's victim be becoming the one they trust most.

Rouge griped the popcorn bowl seeing how the Morpher reminded her of Mephiles, when the character would melt into a puddle and leave the crime. One actress played by a raccoon was running down the halls screaming for help. she was the next victim, the Morpher now took form of a wolf actor was slowly walking following her, his hand turned into a machete and started to swing cutting things.

" you can run but you can't hide" the wolf actor called out " I will find you, and when I do I'm gonna slit your throat" the actor chuckled.

The raccoon actress had closed the double doors behind her locking it. she appears to be in a cafeteria and started to find a exit. Reaching one of the open doors the wolf actor suddenly comes in with a twisted grin. The actress screams falling on her backside and scoots back. Finding herself pinned against the wall the wolf actor slammed his machete next to her making her flinch. The actor leaned into her face, inches from hers.

...

Suddenly the door bell rings. Rouge let out a yelp dropping the popcorn bowl. Exiting her living room she cautiously approaches the door, in her hand was an alarm clock ready to chuck in necessary. one hand on the door she carefully turns the nob, then quickly opened it and chucks the alarm clock with the other while her eyes were close.

opening to peek she gasped realizing it was Shadow, he fell off the steps and was shaking his head from the impact of the clock. Rouge went red with embarrassment.

" oh my, Shadow I'm sorry" she took one step out the door and tripped over the steps. she ended up landing on top of the hedgehog , Inches apart from their faces the two were blushing really hard. Rouge got off of him. Shadow got up dusting him self off.

" is that your new greeting?" he asked. Rouge picked up the clock and sweat drop appeared on her head

" sorry " he said " I was watching a movie and well you know..' Shadow wasn't buying this but sighed

" you were watching 'the morpher' weren't you?" he asked.

" how did you know?' she asked. Shadow chuckled

" cause that's the only movie that your frighten off" he told her

" no' she lied. True 'the morpher' was the only horror film that actually scares her but she has tried many times to over come the fear. Suddenly she felt the wind blow. " well I'm going back in, coming in or not?" she asked.

...

Rouge turned the movie off since their was no point of continuing, She gave and ice pack for Shadow's bump. Taking the ice pack he put it on the bump. Rouge sat next to him on the couched

" so" she spoke " any reason you decided to come over to scared the living daylights out of me?". Shadow chuckled

" scared you huh" he said " and all this time I though you know me by now" he adjusted the icepack in his hand. Rouge had her arms folded across her chest.

" seriously Shadow?" she asked.

" I was checking up on you" Shadow said " you know in case Mephiles tries anything". the two went silent, Bringing up the demon wasn't the wise's thing to do because Rouge leaned back on the couch with a look or fear.

" Rouge" Shadow called out to her ' what is it?" he asked. Rouge let her head drop into her hands. how was she going to tell him. Tears formed around her eyes, she felt Shadow's hand on her shoulder comforting her. She looked up at him.

" Shadow I..." she bit her lip trembling like a little kid about to admit that they broke the lamp. she fell into his chest, Shadow dropped the icepack, what was going on?.

" I'm pregnant" Rouge cried " that demon got me pregnant". Shadow could only blink, he then held the crying bat in his arms letting her cry. His suspicions have been confirmed, his chaos energy rushed in his body, he was going to kill that monster for doing this, Rouge looked up at him

" Shadow I'm very scared right now, I'm not ready to be a mother" she lean against his chest " especial not to a child of his". she let more tears fall from her eyes " he..took my freedom". Shadow could understand what she's feeling. he knew she wasn't ready to be a mother not at her age. but what could he do?.

Rouge leaned up to wipe some of the tears away.

" Shadow can..." she wanted to ask him but didn't know if he would agree" can you stay with me...until I have gotten this situation all sorted out." she asked. Shadow was brought out of this thoughts and looked down at her

"I will " he said. Rouge out of know where gave his a kiss on his cheek. Shadow blushed by the kiss.

" thanks Shadow". The two stayed the way they were, neither not wanting to let go. Rouge and Shadow then looked into each others eyes, slowly the leaned in and they shared their first kiss, Rouge kissed deeper into Shadow and pushed him down on the couch.

* * *

SHADOUGE MOMENT...SQUEEEEEEEE!


	14. 13 Rouge's inescapable nightmare

_Rouge's eyes fluttered open, something wasn't right, she felt the surface under her only to feel..sheets, looking down it was the red sheets from that room where Mephiles had up she relized it was the same room.._

_" no" she whispered " how?" she felt clothing made of silk on her body, looking down it was the same night gown she wore when she escaped. Rouge pulled the sheets off her body but suddenly they came back on her like a magnet, she felt the sheets push her down on the bed pinning her. The bat struggled to get free, Then purple mist entered the room, the mist gathered to form a being, Rouge watching the being put together._

_" Shadow?" she asked_

_"wrong" a familiar dark voice called, the mist melted away reliving Mephiles " hello my Gem"the dark demon hedgehog grin. Seeing the look on Rouge's face, he could see his gem cracking under her beauty with the fear in her eyes. He crawled onto the bed getting on top of her. he lean into her ear_

_" I got you" he whispered " you are mine". Rouge Shut her eyes as she heard his evil laughter._

_.._

_Opening her eyes she found herself in a medow. under a tree. she tried to get up but found it verry hard. looking down she gasped in horror. Her stomach showed how big the baby inside her got. it looks she was 9 months and ready to pop. suddenly a mini clone of Mephiles few to her._

_' gottcha mama!" the child spoke. the child also had bat wings but it's eyes were her color. Rouge shook her head, it can't be no, that was not her child, she felt a hand agaist her stomach, turning it was Mephiles by her side._

_"you belong to me" he hissed. Soon the mini clone stood next to him._

_"you belong to us" they chanted over and over. Rouge cuped her ears blocking out the words._

_"NO!" she fought back " NO, Stop!..."_

_..._

Rouge Eyes shot wide open. She was in her home, she felt the sweat on her forehead, it was all a dream, a nightmare. she spotted the digital clock on the DVD player |8:30|. It read. Rouge decided it was time to get up and make breakfast. as she tried to get off her couch she felt she couldn't looking down She relized she was on top of Shadow, She remembered how they got into this situation, she was surprised to see he was a heavy sleeper, she though of sneaking a quick little kiss on the lips, she leaned in with her eyes close ready to steal a kiss, when the hand wrapped around her back pulled her in making her lose balance and kissing him.

Black eyelids slowly rose, Rouge met with two red eyes looking into her aqua ones, Shadow had a little grin, while Rouge put on a pouty face but smiled back at him

" you clever devil" she said. The hedgehog chuckled

" oh really?" he said. Rouge backed out of his face giving him room to sit up, his arm still wrapped around Rouge" I could say the same thing about you". Rouge pulled Shadow's arm off her waist and proceed to get up but was brought back down into the hedgehogs lap " where you going?" he purred. the Bat giggled

" oh when did you become such a tiger?" she asked

" don't avoid the question" Shadow whispered in her ear

" I was going to make some breakfast" she answered " but I don't think that's going to happen, unless a certain tiger lets me go". Shadow release her, the bat walked into the kitchen.

Shadow was feeling something for the bat, a feeling he thought he long lost since the ark incident, a feeling he refuse to show...he was feeling love, and it was for Rouge

* * *

As you can see...Well I'm not gonna say what's different, you have to find it yourself...Tee-Hee-hee


	15. 14 The Scepter of Darkness

"Welcome back Rouge" a co-worker said popping in the bat's office at G.U.N. Rouge decided to go back to work after 2 weeks of doing nothing. Shadow wasn't sure if she shoud due to her situation but she asured him that she wasn't showing any signs and if they asked she just say it's lazy fat she gain over the two week.

She was catching up on some paper work she missed, she didn't mind the backed up work. In fact it kept her mind off other subjects like Mephiles and his bloodline growing in her.

Rouge wanted to keep the baby a secret from G.U.N and made Shadow promises not to say a word. The hedgehog has kept his word, so far no one hasn't give her odd looks or say any thing to offend her. Deep down he knew they were going to notice.

The co-worker who visited her came in carrying another packet of papers to fill out, Rouge sighed at the packet, after 4 packets she was already exhausted. The co-worker could only show a soft smile for the bat, she was a nice young woman, around her early 20's, Rouge looked up at the lady

"can you get me a cup of coffee hun?" she asked sweetly " I'm gonna need it with all this work I'm doing". the girl nodded and walked out of the room and came back with a hot cup of coffee and placed it on the desk under a coaster.

" thanks Lilly" Rouge smiled. Lilly waved and went back to her station. The bat took the cup of coffee in her hands, she inhaled the sent, it was a wonderful aroma, it smelled wonderful with he mix of cream and sugar put in.

"that's your fourth cup today you know" Shadow voice called out. his presence startled her making her drop the cup on the carpeted floor. looking down at the coffee she turn to Shadow who just leaned in the door way smirking.

" care to tell why you made me drop my coffee?" she asked. Shadow approached her desk throwing a file on the desk.

" I might of found a way to stop Mephiles" he said " for some reason I remember something called the scepter of darkness". Rouge picked up the file and started to read through it, she came to a page showing what the scepter look like.

' Pretty little thing" she commented, she hope Shadow was right about this scepter.

" I don't know why Mephiles gave me these memories but..." Shadow trailed off, truth is he still never understood why Mephiles letting him know how to defeat him, he hope it wasn't a trap, he's not gonna take chances with this, Mephiles the dark must be stop before he harm any only else...Especially Rouge.

" So where is this Scepter?" the bat asked.

" my guess is in Soleanna" he said.

" think the commander will let us go?" Rouge asked. Shadow shook his head, they know the commander will think they're fool for waist his time. Rouge got out of her chair

' don't worry Shadow I'll ask him" she collected her finished paper work " in the mean time you can clean up the coffee off my floor" she pointed. After she left Shadow only grumbled and went to find some paper towels and water to clean up the mess.

After 5 minuets Shadow got the the coffee out. they way he did it it hardly looked as if nothing wasn't spilled there.

"Hey Shadow" Rouge called from the door way, Shadow turn his head to her, he turned a little red cause he was caught cleaning. Rouge smiled at him " were going to Soleanna".

* * *

to be honest the coffee situation came from a day at my job when a customer spilled some on a carpet floor. I had to clean it up and it hardly looks like nothing was spilled (well the rug was old ^^;)


	16. 15 Search in Soleanna

Due to the new mission by the commander, Shadow and Rouge were given the rest of the day off to prepare them selves for the trip. Shadow had already gathered his things from his apartment, he was waiting at Rouge's house for her to finish packing up. Rouge came down the stairs with a duffel bag. With a sneeky smirk on her face she tossed the bag at Shadow who was off guard but caught it while trying not to lose balance. Shadow let him self fall into the couch and the bat joined him sitting next to him, Shadow put the bag on the floor.

" ok how did you get the commander to let us go to Soleanna?" The hedgehog asked. Rouge smiled

" Truth is, The commander has been getting reports of a disturbance in Soleanna" she said " he said something about a hedgehog terrorizing their city and I just happened to walk in and he gave you and me the mission to check it out".

" wanna give a guess who the hedgehog might be?" Shadow asked. the two went silent, they knew exactly who it was, they both realized bringing Him up wasn't the brightest idea. It's been one exhausting day.

...

The next morning the two set off to Soleanna with the help of Shadow's Chaos Control they were there in 3 seconds. they checked into a Inn before starting their search.

all through out the town the red and black hedgehog and the bat went up to people asking about the Scepter of Darkness, most citizens shook their head no, not even the police of Soleanna knew about it.

at noon the two sat down at a cafe to take break, Rouge with coffee and Shadow with..A doughnut, yes Shadow the hedgehog was eating a doughnut and it was a strawberry frosted doughnut, he only ate one and it was enough.

after the break they decided to go around asking about Mephiles or the disturbance, so far they got were people talking about a purplish liquid sabotaging the polices data files and causing wear houses to set on fire.

Looking at each other Shadow and Rouge knew it was Mephiles.

Dusk was approaching, so far The two G.U.N agents manage to get some information, looking up at the sky they decided to turn in for the night.

" Wait!" a old man called to them, he walked over to them as fast as he could " I've heard you two were search for the Scepter of darkness?" he asked " the thing is it exists, it was made long ago and it's purpose was to seal anything that was a threat to our city. It's be stored away fro years in Soleanna's castle" he pointed to the castle that was on the other side of the town " Go ask the Duke he might tell you more". The old man walked away.

Shadow had a memory of the Duke flash before his eyes, He remembered the dying man protecting his daughter and handing him the scepter to seal away Mephiles.

Now that time has changed every thing it's possible that the Duke was alive, Rouge walked up to her friend waving her hand in front of his face

" Shadow ,mobius to Shadow" she called out. Shadow blinked, realizing he spaced out, he turn to the bat.

" uh nothing" he quickly defended him self " we'll see the Duke tomorrow" he started to walk off, leaving Rouge to shrug her shoulders.

* * *

Shadow and the Strawberry frosted Doughnut...LOL


	17. 16 A visit to Soleanna's castle

Shadow and Rouge went strait to The castle that morning, but they had a bit of a hard time getting in.

" look were sent by G.U.N" Rouge said flashing out her Badge " we need to speak with the Duke". Shadow only stayed silent, it was no use, he knew he'll have to drag Rouge away if things get worse.

" now missy answer this" the castle guard asked " why would G.U.N send a bat and a hedgehog to do a real man's job?". Shadow's ear twitched on that comment, if he could he would so punch that guard for insulting G.U.N's top agents.

" let them in" a calm voice called from behind the gates. all three eyes turn to a young 17 year old girl. it was Princess Elise. Shadow barley has any memories of her but knew she was the one who brought Sonic back to life, and also was told she had iblis sealed in her. It appears she doesn't remember any of that.

" uh Princess Elise are you sure?" the guard asked, with a nod from the Princess the gates were open and the two G.U.N agents walked in. Before the gates closed Rouge turn her head and stuck out her tongue at the guard and winked, she then walked in with the gates closing.

...

" Sorry my father can't visit with you" the Princess said as she lead the bat and the hedgehog down the hall, Shadow eyes went from portrait to portrait, Rouge was taking in the sight as well, but got a little bored.

" I know your here for the Scepter of Darkness" Elise said leading them into a chamber filled with computers and laboratory equipment. The Princess walked over to a box and brushed off the dust. Lifting the box she handed it over to Shadow. Rouge Studied the box and found it to be very pretty

" oh what a lovely box?" she said. Shadow glared at her, he knew what she was indicating, his glare made her back off.

" Relax Shadow I was only commenting the box" she defended herself. Truth was she knew she was caught. to her that box would make a nice jewelry box, if the scepter wasn't in it. The red and black hedge hog opened the box reveling the scepter that laid on a soft velvet cushion. The hedgehog quickly closed the box back up. He can take the scepter back to G.U.N headquarters and have it scanned for a backup in case anything went wrong.

" you know" Elise spoke with her eyes squinting " you seem familiar" she released her eyes from the squint " I don't know why but I've been having dreams about a blue hedgehog that save us all.. do you happen to know him". Shadow turned and exit the room, he hated being mistaken for Sonic, Rouge was shocked as well. She turn to Elise

" don't worry hun" she said " Shadow's a nice guy, he just grumpy". waving good by she dashed out to catch up with her friend leaving the Princess confused.

" was it something I said?" she asked herself.

* * *

Oh Elise it just the game not you..Ok kissing a dead animal wasn't the best thing to do...Seriously I might write my own version of how Sonic 06 should of played..Maybe?


	18. 17 Fight

OK Fokes full warning. This chapter is where I did some major tweaking to...so enjoy

* * *

Shadow stared at the box containing the Scepter, He and Rouge went back to their suite at the Inn to figure out what do do next. Fist he started to get concern about Rouge's condition. He was in Mephiles's territory, What if he could be spying on them.. or worse her!. he would try to take her. He couldn't risk that.

Lost in his thoughts he did realize Rouge was standing in front of him

" hey Shadow the bathroom's free before I..."she was cut off by Shadow get off the couch he was sitting on, he turn to the bat.

" I'm going back to G.U.N to get this thing annualized" he said " think you handle being by yourself?" he asked. Rouge smirked at him.

" you kidding hun" she said " I won't burn the place down" she joked. Shadow was not joking

" That's not what I mean" he pointed out. Rouge blinked

" then what do you.."

" I'm talking about you being in dangerous territory" he said " you you haven't notice were now on his turf. He could find use easily".

" Then this will make the search less frustrating for us". She said. Shadow was read to face palm himself, she just didn't get it. Why is Rouge picking a bad time to be stupid.

" YOU DON'T GET IT!" he barked. Rouge took a step back. Did Shadow really snap at her. Angry she put her hands on her hips.

" Yelling at me isn't going to solve anything" she said " just spit it out will you!". Shadow approached grabbing her by the shoulders.

" I'm saying Mephiles will be able to take you away from me again, you stupid bat!" he snap. realizing what he said he let go. Rouge was officially pissed, no one calls her stupid. and Shadow didn't know it wasn't very wise to insult a pregnant woman. Rouge turned away, with her hormones acting she didn't want him to see her cry.

" Rouge...I" he tried to apologize but was cut off.

" Go!" she snapped " Go to G.U.N and get that scepter all whatever has to be done after all I'm just a stupid bat who doesn't know nothing!". Shadow can now clearly see he has hurt her feelings. he wish he could take back what he said.

" Listen to.." he tried again.

" NO!" she cut him off. she approached him pushing him towards the room door " get out of this room right now!" she grabbed the door handle " I'm sick of looking at you so just leave!" she manage to push him out, he turn to at least say what time he was going to return but didn't cause she slammed the door in his face. Now he was mad.

" FINE!" he hollered on the other side " GO AHEAD AND THROW YOUR TEMPER TANTRUM! BEHAVE LIKE A SPOILED BRAT". he held out the chaos emerald in his hand, saying the words he was gone.

In the room Rouge slid to the floor. Sure She and Shadow had their fights but it was mostly base on stupid missions and to see who's right. This..This was the first time they real fought.

The bat brought her knees to her. She wished she could of let Shadow apologize to her but her hormones were acting up and she wished this all never happened. She looked over to her right at the bathroom. Maybe a hot soothing bath may help her relax and calm her down.

* * *

uh yeah...Shadow you better find away to apologize to her :p


	19. 18 Rouge's Wish

Shadow handed the Scepter over to one of the scientist, he took it over to a scanner and a bright light ran over the object at every angle. The information was transferred on to a computer screen. The screen filled up with words and pictures. Shadow could careless. The fight he had Rouge was bugging him. He knew it was his fault for chewing her out like that. He hope he could apologize to her.

" all set" the scientist said " we now have all the info to create another one"

" save it on a disk" Shadow snapped " in case something goes wrong". He was not in the mood.

" uh..yes of course" the Scientist obeyed ad pulled out a spare disk, popping it into the drive all the information was copied over and the drive spit the disk out. Shadow snatched the disk and stored it in his glove ( the out part). He took the Scepter and placed it back in the box.

" I'll be back" he said and used Chaos control to get back to Soleanna.

...

Mean while Rouge had just let her body sink into nice hot bath. it wasn't to hot but hot enough to let her aching muscle relax. she looked down at her stomach, to her surprise their was a bit of a bump.

what is she gonna do?. all that has happened to her. She can't blame the baby once it's born, no it would be too cruel if the child grew up knowing it's own mother hated it.

she feared the child would be a Mephiles clone...but what if instead it was a Bat like her? or it might end up being a cross breed?. She lean her head back bringing her hands to her face.

"why..." she mumbled " why me" she looked back at her tummy, she couldn't believe the fact a baby was growing in her, after two weeks it still shocking to her. Bringing her hands down she closed her eyes.

_I...I wished_ she thought to herself _I Wish...I WAS NEVER HAVING THIS BABY!._ She knew wishing wasn't going to help in her situation, she was going to be a mother and need to accept it.

...

Rouge eyes quickly opened. The water felt weird, like something didn't mix. looking at the water near her feet it was turning red. Rouge followed the red trail to were it was coming spreading her leg she realized she was bleeding. Covering her mouth she gasped at the sight.

* * *

Those who've read the original version will understand what's going to happen.


	20. 19 Lost and Forgivness

I'm thanking VegetaLove2012 for informing me on what's going to happen in this chapter. In the original I didn't know what I was doing...^^;

* * *

Shadow was back at the room they were staying. He didn't grab the spare key so he was locked out, instead he used chaos control to get in the room. True he didn't need to use it just for that but he need to if he would ever wanted Rouge's forgiveness.

He sensed something wasn't right. the bathroom door was wide open, stepping in he notice the redness mixing with the bath water. Now alert he knew something was defiantly wrong. looking down he followed the wet foot steps into the bedroom of the suite.

Shadow pushed the door opened. the room appeared to be dark. turning on the lights his eyes met with Rouge. She was sitting on the floor naked and by the looks on her face she was crying. Shadow went to her side ignoring the fact she was naked,

" Rouge what happened?" he asked. The bat looked at him, she opend her mouth to speak but closed it. more tears ran down her cheeks. she turn her body away. Shadow knowing he wasn't getting any where sat by her side until she was ready to speak.

"...It's gone" she croak. she wiped her tears " you saw in the bath tube" she shifted herself now facing him her knees against her chest " The baby is no longer alive all because I..." she begun to cry again. " All Because this stupid bat wished it was gone" she cried out. Shadow quickly took her in his arms hugging her.

So that's what happened. He never knew females could lose a baby when their pregnant. Part of him felt relief that she wouldn't have to deal with an offspring of Mephiles but another part of him felt sad. true it was Mephiles's bloodline but still it was a child.

Shadow did plan to support Rouge in what she chooses to do with the baby but now she doesn't have to make a choice. he pulled her apart to have her looking at him

" Rouge your not stupid" he said " I'm sorry for calling you that" he finally said it. Rouge looked up at him.

" I know" she said " but...I cause the death of a baby..I'm a horrible woman". she was still stuck with the fact her wish happened " I...I didn't mean for this to happen I was so frustrated with everything..." she continued to speak. Shadow wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault but she kept calling herself horrible and how she regrets her wish. Shadow started to lift up his left hand.

Rouge stopped talking for now her cheek was burning. Shadow was shocked at what he did. On the ARK Maria had told Shadow it was never polite to hit girls. The way Rouge was going on she needed it. The bat rubbed her cheek

" Thanks Shadow " she sighed " After what I've been going through I needed that".

Shadow nodded " Rouge" she spoke. she looked up at him.

"yes?" she asked. Shadow quickly turn his head with a small bush crept along his face.

" you...might want to put some cloths on" he suggested now realizing that he has been alone with her naked. Rouge. looking down at herself Realizing too quickly blushed and told Shadow to get out of the bed room.

He sighed, at least she was back to her old self again, Maybe.


	21. 20 Taking care of Rouge

Three days has past since Rouge's miscarriage. she came down with a terrible cold due to not drying herself off properly . Seeing that she was sick Shadow brought her home and continued the search by himself.

Rouge laid in her soft red bed, pulling up the covers to cough, she hated being sick, and she was by her self, who was going to be their when she need medicine or a box of tissues if she ran out, she knew Shadow wasn't going to answer her call.

Suddenly she heard her bedroom door knock, she was too weak to turn her head, in fact the knocking hurt her head.

" who is it" she called in a raspy tone.

" oh my you are sick" a female voice called, the door opened to reveal Amy and Cream, the two girl approached the bed on the side that Rouge was facing

" hey Rouge" Amy said " we heard you were sick so me and Cream came by to check on you". Cream walked up to the bed with a tray, the tray had a bowl of pipping hot soup with a napkin and a spoon.

" my mother would make this soup when I got sick" Cream explained " and it really yummy". Rouge carefully sat up in order to eat.

" thanks but..." Rouge looked from her left then her right " may I ask how you two knew I was sick?".

" Shadow told me" Amy explained, The bat blinked, was it true? did Shadow really tell them.

" We'll leave you to eat the soup" Amy started to pushed Cream out the door " you don't mind if we tidy up you house a bit?" she asked. Rouge nodded

" sure but just be careful, and thanks". she said. Amy smiled and closed the door.

...

In the living room Cream dusted the book case while Amy washed the window. to their surprised the place was in nice condition.

" Amy do you think mister Shadow likes miss Rouge?" Cream asked, the pink hedgehog turn to her friend

" I don't know" she said " but it was pretty weird to see him at my door step".

...

_Amy was getting ready to go out for the day when she heard her door bell ring_

_" I wonder who could that be" she said exiting her bedroom and walked down the stairs to the door. opening she almost screamed in terror. standing in the door way with a scowl was Shadow. The pink hedgehog calmed her self realized who it was._

_" oh hi Shadow" she smiled but then realized this was the first time Shadow has been to her house and how did he find her house. " uh how it going?' she asked trying not to sound awkward. Shadow sighed_

_" Rouge is sick" he said " apparently I can't be baby sitting her" his cheek started to go red " do..you...think" he had a hard time talking cause it wasn't in his nature to seek help "uh...take care of her" he then took off realizing how embarrassed he was for asking. Amy blinked for a few minuet before processing what just happened._

...

" come to think of it" Amy though about Cream's question " they are together a lot but I've never seen them hold hands or anything" the little rabbit flapped her ears to reach one of the tall shelves.

" but doesn't mister Knuckles like miss Rouge as well?" the little girl asked. Amy shook her head

" no way" she stated " He's to much of a hard head to know about romance" she said " besides I don't think they like each other that way" Amy wiped down the last part of the window " I think it's more of a big sister little brother relationship".

" oh" Cream said floating down " but do you think Miss Rouge like Shadow?". Amy picked up her cleaner bottle and headed to the next window " Maybe" she said " but that's none of our business, but we'll support Rouge with who ever she ends up with as long it's not my Sonikuu". the two giggled.

Unaware to them Shadow had return early to check on the white bat. He hid in the door way and he heard the whole conversion.

* * *

until I get more Reviews. Enjoy


End file.
